While I Was Away
by LoriB
Summary: While House was away due to events at end of S7, he realized some life altering realities. He's anxious to share them with his best friend only to find that Wilson has moved on. Can House save their relationship? Pre-slash/slash You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yes I know, it's been ALONG time since I posted anything and yes I know I STILL have "Painful Adjustments" to finish. I really am trying to get back into the writing groove and I'm trying desperately to find my "PA" muse again. In the meantime this idea came to me and I had to run with it. It takes place at the begining of Season 8. Just so you know, I only watched maybe the first 6 eps and last 2 eps of Season 7 so if things happened in the other eps regarding the past of House/Wilson House/Cuddy and I get it wrong, I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle watching the destruction of House's character in the name of Huddy. I am looking forward to seeing what happens in Season 8, I hope it has to do with our boys! This will have probably between 3-5 chapters and I plan on having it finished w/in a week or two (I don't want it lingering). 1**__**st**__** chapter is a bit of history, chapter 2 will pick up with a lot more dialogue and action. Please enjoy and comment as I know I'm a bit rusty and will need encouragement. **_

_**Rating: Chapter one T (pg-13) for sexuality and language. Will eventually be M (NC-17)**_

_**Pairings: Wilson/OMC, House/Wilson, mentions of House/Cuddy**_

_**Warnings: Pre-slash and slash, spoilers for Season 7 and takes place beginning of Season 8**_

_**Word count: this chapter 2350**_

_**Disclaimer: David Shore owns them not me! (except for Andrew)**_

**While I Was Away**

It's been a year. A year since his latest breakdown…a year since he destroyed his last chance at a normal relationship with the woman he thought he was in love with. A year since he walked past his injured best friend: an injury that _he_ had caused. Just another in a long list of pain and anguish he had inflicted on the younger man over the years; maybe not physical pain so much but more than enough of the emotional kind.

House has spent the last year in prison for his crime of passion against his former boss and lover Doctor Lisa Cuddy. For a man that knew almost everything, he hadn't figured out how to control the rage brewing within him at the woman since she broke off their relationship a few months before the '_incident_'. Their relationship had been tumultuous to say the least right from the start. Cuddy confessed her love for House while he was at his lowest point; ready to throw away of a year of sobriety because he felt alone…abandoned by the people around him. He had clung on to her like a new born to his mother…needing the comfort and the companionship. He needed to be saved and she was the one that showed up to be his savior. He'd always been physically attracted to her; after all she's a beautiful, powerful, and sexy woman. What's not to like? He even convinced himself that he was truly in love with her; so much so that when she failed in her effort to change him to whom she wanted him to be and ended the relationship, he felt as if his world would crumble again.

House tried to move on but Cuddy made herself available to him in effort to find 'closure' but he just needed her to stop. She ended it, no more closure necessary in his mind. Because he wanted to have civility in their working relationship, he agreed to have lunch with her to find said closure. Old wounds were torn open and his rage started to boil again. He did, however believe her when she said she wasn't seeing anyone…which takes us to the fateful day that booked him in his luxurious jail cell for the past year. House realized…_never _drive your car through you ex's house when returning a hair brush. Doesn't turn out that well for anyone involved.

Surprisingly, though he knows better from common sense and the last year of having all the time in the world to think; he doesn't feel a great deal of guilt for his actions. He realized that he could have physically hurt someone but also knew that wasn't his intentions. He was upset by seeing her with another man and reacted on sheer emotion, which is something House rarely did and after spending a year locked up, he's likely to not do again. His biggest regret was hurting his best friend…again. That was _definitely_ not his intentions.

It had taken House the entire year to sort through the emotions from that day and from his relationship with Cuddy in general. Yes he had loved her but what he realized was that she loved who she wanted House to be, not who he was already. He also realized that his love for her was misguided as well. He wanted to make it work with her because she pulled him out of his deepest recesses and because he didn't want to be alone anymore. When House's epiphany hit, it was like he should've known these things all along…he had clung to her more than he normally would have because the happiness that he had felt while living with his best friend was destroyed by the arrival of Wilson's ex Sam Carr. He'd known for years that he loved Wilson but never truly entertained the thought until his incarceration due to his fear of pushing the younger man away. He realized he wanted Cuddy so badly because Wilson was happy with Sam and even after Sam there would always be another woman in Wilson's life. House needed the companionship…he needed love…he needed _Wilson _but he settled for Cuddy!

House arrived at his best friend's loft; the loft they used to share before the older man's world started to spin out of control again. He hadn't seen Wilson since the sentencing and hadn't spoken with him since the day he saw his best friend cradling his arm on Cuddy's sidewalk. House wasn't sure what to say…obviously the man was mad or he would've had some form of contact with House while in prison. House swallowed the lump forming in his throat knowing that he needed to do this…he needed to see the man that has meant so much to him over the years. He had to say he was sorry and find away to make Wilson understand so he didn't lose him again…he _loved_ him, he couldn't let him go…not like this.

After House knocked, he heard footfalls come closer to the door. The older man could feel his heart rate increase and sweat began to bead on his brow. The door opened to the object of this visit…and did he look _good_!

Wilson couldn't hide the surprise and the…was that happiness? That lit his face for just a fleeting moment before his jaw set and anger filled his eyes.

"What are you doing here House?" House knew the man must have been upset but thought he would at least be happy to see him now that he was a free man.

"Just thought I'd stop by to see my bestest friend now that I'm out of the slammer." Dropping the sarcasm he followed with a sincere…"how are you?"

Wilson wanted to show his former friend some form of warmth; he _felt_ it but couldn't go back there again…couldn't let himself be in the line of House's insanity anymore. He _missed_ his crazy, wild, and impulsive friend but he'd moved on in the past year; made changes that have affected who he is, he couldn't go back no matter how much he wanted to.

"This is not a good time House, I have company and besides there really isn't anything for us to talk about…I've moved on, now you need to…" Before Wilson could finish his sentence a man approached behind him and slipped an arm around the younger man's waist.

"You going to introduce me to your friend James?" House's eyes went wide but only for a split second before the mask snapped back into place. House spoke with a mocking tone… "Yes _James, _please introduce us." Wilson had just in the past few months come to terms with his hidden side…a side House saw a bit off only once twenty years prior in New Orleans. He and House were drunk the night the older man bailed Wilson out of jail…the night they'd first met. Wilson was upset and confused over what his wife had done to him in divorcing him. To this day Wilson claims (to himself) that he was too drunk; too distraught to take blame for kissing and manhandling the new, exuberant, intelligent, and _sexy_ man in his life. House had stopped it from going any further due to Wilson's intoxication and they never spoke of it out of fear for their fragile friendship. Now however, with coming to terms that he is in fact attracted to men and actively dating one, that night held a different meaning to Wilson and now, most certainly to House.

"Andrew, this is Doctor Greg House, he is an old…colleague of mine." House didn't miss the colleague instead of friend part and that really cut him to the core to think his friend (former friend?) no longer considered him anymore than just a colleague. Andrew extended his had to House which House looked at reluctantly but shook anyway. House was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Wilson…_his_ Wilson was in, what seemed to be an open relationsip with a man. When did all of this happen? Keeping his tone light, trying desperately to hide the pain…

"So how long have you two love birds been together?" Wilson gave House a warning look, knowing his friend to well and recognizing the tone in which he spoke. "House…" Andrew cut Wilson off; sensing the tension between the two men but not sure where it stemmed from. He spoke "James and I have been dating for about a month, we met at a hospital fundraiser that my company was catering. I don't remember seeing you there; do you work at Princeton Plainsboro Doctor House?"

_So this was how it was going to be_, House thought. Trying to make nice when it's quite clear in Mister lover boy's eyes that he was claiming Wilson as his own. _Not happening_!

"I did, I've been away for awhile…" he pointedly looked at Wilson before continuing. "But I'm back now and I intend to claim my previous positions." Wilson heard the word positions not position, meaning House intended to get back his place in Wilson's life regardless of where the younger man's life was at present.

"House, we were on our way out…" House cut off his thought. "Well you still know how to surprise me Jimmy boy." Wilson was truly getting angry over the pissing match that was subtly taking place and he just wanted House to leave before his head exploded.

"Well House, I guess you don't know everything…do you?" That said with an _'I finally surprised you'_ smirk. House, of course had to have the last word. "Oh, I've always known. The thing that surprises me, is that you actually had the balls to finally admit it." House turned on his heels to exit the loft leaving a stunned Wilson behind. "Damn, how long has he known or is he just bull shitting me?"

"What do you mean James?" Shit, he'd forgotten about Andrew standing there. He hadn't expected to see House yet and certainly hadn't expected House to find out about his new lifestyle in the way he had. He was confused more than he'd been before he realized he was in love with his former best friend after Sam had left him. He denied it for twenty years and after yet another failed relationship he took some stock of his life and realized why. He didn't know how House would feel about his new self revelation and didn't want to risk losing his friend with admitting his feelings. Wilson also didn't want to add any fuel to House's very combustible relationship with the Dean of Medicine. When Cuddy broke things off with his best friend, Wilson made himself available to him…to help pick up the pieces. Due to House's obvious pain however, he could not admit his true feelings and just pushed them down as far as he could.

The night of House's latest breakdown ended with House driving his car through Cuddy's dining room and an injured Wilson vowing to remove the insanity known as Gregory House from his life then move on as best he could. A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. "James, would you like to talk?" That's one thing he never would've heard from his former friend. It made him smile warmly at the man before him. Andrew was beautiful, with light brown hair with just enough curl to find endearing and bright green eyes that lit with passion and _com_passion every time he spoke. He was House's opposite and just what Wilson needed. He _needed_ stability, normalcy; love to see him through his turmoil. He didn't love Andrew, not yet anyway; he didn't know if he could love again like he loved (loves) House but he needed to try for his own sanity and for any chance of having a somewhat normal relationship. At that thought he could hear House's voice: _Normal's boring Jimmy and you're not boring! _Was it so wrong to want to be normal? He looked at his new love…"No, I'm just a little tired. Do you mind if we stay in tonight?" Andrew waggled his eyebrows as he drew Wilson in for a soft, warm kiss that said _'yes, let's stay in.' _With that Wilson led the new man in his life to his bedroom with the intention of fucking said man until he couldn't think of his former friend and those beautiful blue eyes haunting him anymore. He needed this; he _wanted_ this…he _had_ to forget!

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: I'm sure it was a bit rusty but hopefully it will improve as the story continues. I hope you're interested and return for the next chapter. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So here is chapter 2. I had said that there would be 3-5 chapters…well, there's definitely going to be more than 3 and possibly more than 5, so I won't try to gauge the length anymore. I'm not sure I'm 100% satisfied with this chapter as I was hoping for a bit more dialogue but at the same time, I think the inner thoughts of both House and Wilson are necessary for the story. I wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews. Between LJ and here, I received a great deal of them and they were all very encouraging and helpful. I also want to insure all the readers that commented about "Painful Adjustments", after this story is finished (which won't be too long), I'm going to go back to "PA" and finish it as if my life depends on it. I never meant to leave it hanging and I'm so sorry I have. RL sucked for a long time, but hopefully that's behind me and I can concentrate again! Enough with the speech, onward to Chapter 2!**_

_**Rating: T (pg-13) for sexuality and language. Will eventually be M (NC-17)**_

_**Pairings: House/Wilson, Wilson/OMC, Mentions of past House/Cuddy**_

_**Warnings: Pre-slash and slash, spoilers for Season 7 and takes place beginning of Season 8**_

_**Word count: this chapter 2500**_

_**Disclaimer: David Shore owns them not me! (except for Andrew)**_

**Chapter 2**

The apartment at 221B Baker Street was far more dreary and desolate than he could ever remember. The faithful flat that had been his most constant companion, his sanctuary, and even at times, his prison was now just a hole in which to crawl when nothing at all made sense in his life anymore. The dust that had settled on the once pristine baby grand told tales of neglect it had suffered from the year long absence of its owner. Just another item to add to a long list of reminders that House was indeed all alone in the world; not a single soul to tend to his worldly possessions during his unplanned detainment…not even the man he had always depended on. No, his best friend…his _only_ friend; the one person that he _truly_ loved had not only moved on without him, but seemingly now in a romantic relationship with another man.

House always suspected that Wilson had the potential to play on both sides of the gymnasium…hell it had been made quite clear to him the night they first met. The night that a drunken Wilson practically molested him in the younger man's hotel room when House had escorted him back from a night of heavy drinking to forget the first ex-Mrs. Wilson. The sheer animalistic hunger that Wilson displayed toward his new friend was at the same time scary and amazingly _hot_. The only way that House could describe what the younger man looked like at the time…he would say, possessed. House was taken by surprise at the aggression that the display held, the bigger surprise however, was his own reaction to it. If House were to be honest with himself…which he rarely was…he'd admit for the few moments that the exchange took place, it was one of the most erotic moments of his life.

It was crystal clear that House had been taken by the younger man from the moment he first laid eyes on him. After twenty years of mixed emotions and denial as to his love and attraction to another man, House finally puzzled out what he truly wanted in his life; the destination that he so desired to meet. He loved his best friend…he was _in love_ with him and knew beyond question that he wanted to spend his life with Wilson, not just as best friends, but also as lovers. The only question that remained in House's mind just before his release from prison was whether the object of his new epiphany would reciprocate his feelings, or was this just another unrequited love in the older man's life?

Even though the event happened all those years back and Wilson had some obvious idiosyncrasies that some would find stereotypically gay; House believed that Wilson never acted on the hidden tendencies again. His best friend always followed pro-quo; never one to draw attention to himself: always needing to be the good son, compassionate doctor, and loving husband. It was House's firm belief that Wilson would never risk the persona that he worked so hard to create and reveal his true self. Of course, Wilson never ceased to surprise him; just as House was ready to take the plunge and confront his friend with his long buried and recently accepted feelings (jail has a way of prioritizing things), he finds Andrew, Wilson's new…._boyfriend_? House had to admit to himself, he did _not_ see that coming! That thought brought a sad smile to his face and words reminiscent of a road trip long ago: _'still not boring'_!

-H/W-

Wilson lay in bed with Andrew snoring softly beside him. His lover sated from the passionate sex that had occurred just after Wilson's unexpected visitor had left. Wilson needed to forget House again; he needed to remember just why he was with Andrew and not running after his former best friend to declare his undying love. Andrew was everything that Wilson needed in a relationship; everything that he told himself he_ wanted_. Sexy, kind, even tempered, loving, open to discussion. He was everything that House wasn't…'_well except for the sexy part' _Wilson thought to himself. House was indeed _very_ sexy; more so than any other man he'd known but he didn't posses the other qualities that Wilson was looking for in a lover and partner. Yet there was still an ache in Wilson's heart, an ache that he knew Andrew wouldn't be able to repair.

He looked over at his lover's slumbering body and just sighed and turned his attention to the fascination of his ceiling. He'd become very acquainted with said ceiling in the month that he'd been seeing Andrew. Even though House was out of his life, he could never quite get him out of his thoughts; something he never shared with the man lying next to him. That thought gave a twinge of guilt in Wilson's conscience.

It'd been easy to deter his thoughts about House during the year the older man had been incarcerated; easy to pretend that the person he secretly loved and longed for over the years was out of his life for good. Wilson had fought a tumultuous inner battle over his love of his best friend and over his own sexuality. Coming to terms with who he truly was didn't come easy but he'd made it; he was living as an out bi-sexual man; everyone in his life knew that he was with Andrew and for the most part had accepted it. He was happy with the gorgeous man lying next to him; he truly was…_really_.

'_Why did House have to show up again? Didn't he get the hint when I had no contact with him over the past year? Why does he have to come and fuck with my life now…why can't he just let me go?_ ' Wilson answered his own question…'_because you don't want him to.' _Wilson rolled over with his back to the man that he was determined to stay committed to and sighed…_'time, that's all I need to forget House again…just time.'_

_-H/W-_

House strode into PPTH with the determination to get his old life back. The one before his disastrous relationship with Lisa Cuddy; the one that included medical puzzles, harassing his ducklings, and having lunch every day with his best friend. He needed to know that life could move forward. Yes, he fucked up _again_, yes he currently didn't know if he still had a job to go back to, and yes…more than anything, he knew Wilson was very angry with him and _that_ is what hurt him the most. He _needed_ Wilson in his life, if not romantically, then at the very least, as his friend. He didn't want to screw with another relationship his friend was in, but damnit, Wilson was _his_ not slick talking lover boy's.

After a meeting with the new Dean of Medicine; Doctor Robert Chase…_'what the fuck was that all about, Chase? Really?' _He managed to get his old job back ('_Chase secretly loves me')_ with certain conditions of course…something about staying out of legal trouble, no harassing the staff ('_yeah right'_), not driving a car through Chase's apartment, yada yada yada…He scratched getting his job back off of his 'not fucking my life up anymore' mental checklist and made his way to the fourth floor.

House swung the door open unceremoniously; reveling in the sound it made as it bounced off of the door jam with a loud thump. Wilson looked up from his desk, catching the older man's eyes for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the file laid out in front of him.

"What do you want House?" No emotion in the voice, just cold and impersonal. House winced inwardly at the stab in the heart he felt. Of course he'd never show his emotional hand to anyone.

"Well hello to you too. " The older man made his way across the office to sit down on the couch that he'd frequented many times over the years. "Just wanted to share the good news…I'll be your neighbor again, Chase gave me my old job back. What's up with that anyway, what happened with Cuddy and how the hell did _Chase_ get the job?"

The younger man's heart soared momentarily upon hearing that House was back at the hospital, but sunk just as fast when his brain caught up with the thought. He didn't _want_ House around, he needed to _forget_ House, not see him every damn day! He decided to stick with the pretense that he didn't care anymore. He shrugged…"She left, _you_ drove her away and Chase wanted the job. I don't know all the details and frankly I don't care, so can you just leave now?"

House looked at his friend with suspicious eyes; the younger man's body language was not matching the harsh tone of his voice. He decided to push Wilson a bit. "So, you're playing for the other team now huh?"

"No House, I'm bi, I like to play for both teams and I'm very happy in my relationship with Andrew so just leave it alone." House got up from the couch and leaned in to look Wilson in the eyes. "Your words say you're happy but your eyes say; please House…help me." That said with his hands cupped together and a mock pleading tone. Anger flared up in Wilson and he stood up to be on even ground with his former best friend.

"House, I have _no_ room for you in my life anymore, I don't _want_ your insanity, your schemes, your uncaring _fucking_ attitude. I'm with Andrew as my lover _and_ as my friend…he's all I need!" By the time Wilson made it to the end of his tirade, his face was red and had been yelling loud enough for any passersby to hear.

House had expected angry, he'd expected the cold shoulder, but what he didn't expect was out right denial of a place in the younger man's life. Was Wilson really that happy with his new squeeze? Did he love him? '_No! This isn't how it's supposed to be_!' House realized that he wanted Wilson to be _his_ lover, not to be with the first guy that flashed a stunning smile and offered a shoulder to cry on. Wilson was his and that's all there was to it. He _loved_ him; Wilson _had_ to love him back! With all the emotion that built within House he pulled his former friend toward him, practically dragging him over the top of the desk and smashed their lips together. Wilson stood stunned but didn't pull back; House took that as permission to continue. He _had_ to make Wilson understand that _he_ loved him, _he_ needed him, _he wanted him_!

Teeth and lips moved in a frantic pace, Wilson had reciprocated and tongues begged for entry. It was harsh, it was powerful, it was full of pure raw emotion: pain and love alike. It was perfect….

"No! House, NO! I don't want this. You can't pretend to be gay just to get me to be your friend again. It's over, I've moved on!" House pulled back, or rather was pushed back from the desk and looked bewildered at the man he loved. '_What does he mean, pretend to be gay? Is he that fucking blind?' _

"Wilson, what the fuck? I'm not pretending to be gay just to get you back. Damnit, I _love_ you, can't you fucking see that?" It was Wilson's turn to be dumbfounded; did House just say he loved him? No, it's just a game, just a sick little mind game to get Wilson to come running back into the insanity again.

"House, I don't know what the hell you're up to and really, I just don't have the ambition to care anymore. I don't know, maybe this is your way of mocking me for coming out, or maybe you think I'll feel sorry for you and be your friend again. Thing is, I'm done with this…I'm done with _you_! I'm not going to let you fuck things up with Andrew and myself, he's what I need, he gives me what I need House, not you. " Wilson stood; his chin jutted with determination that he didn't feel, hands on hips, he continued…"House, please leave!"

The older man held Wilson's stare for a moment too long, he was sure that his former friend could see the naked hurt in his eyes, something that he never showed to anyone, but now he just couldn't hide it. He _was_ hurt, worse than he'd ever been before. He'd concede this time. He needed to gather his thoughts; he needed to reflect on what the fuck just happened. With a firm nod of his head he turned around and left the younger man's office with a lot less force than when he'd entered.

Wilson sat back down at his desk; head in hands and began to weep. _'Damnit House, why did you have to lie and say you loved me, why did you have to kiss me, why did I enjoy it so much? He doesn't want me that way, he just doesn't want anyone else to have me, well not this time House, I may not love Andrew like I love you but he at least respects me enough to not mock my feelings.' _While that angry thought lingered in his mind, he picked up the phone to call his lover.

"Hi Andrew…you available for lunch? I was thinking something…private."

Yes, he'd forget about House…he just had to!

**TBC**

_A/N: Next chapter where going to get to know Andrew a bit, both from Wilson's pov as well as House's. Hope to see you back! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. My mom with dementia is living with my family right now and it's very difficult to concentrate on much else. She's going to be leaving next week to stay with my sister for a couple of months so I'm confident that the story will be worked on diligently after she leaves as well as going back to "Painful Adjustments." Thanks to everyone who commented; I know I didn't get responses back to everyone this time around but I read and appreciated all of them. It was brought to my attention that the Chase as DoM thing may have been brushed over a bit too much and I agree. I hope to include more info on that in the next chapter or two. Here's your introduction to Andrew; I don't think it's what you'll expect but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Nice and concrit comments always appreciated. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 3**

"Well, this is a first."

"What is?"

"This…" Andrew said, gesturing to himself and his lover as they lay naked next to each other in Wilson's bed.

"I'd say it's hardly the first time we've been in this bed together Andrew."

Andrew placed a gentle kiss to Wilson's temple. "I meant us meeting here at your loft for a bit of 'afternoon delight'." That said with a sexy look.

"Oh…well I guess there's a first time for everything." Wilson told his boyfriend with what he hoped was a sly smile but it only felt forced. That didn't go unnoticed by the other man. Andrew hesitated for a moment before turning on his side to face Wilson as he spoke. "James?"

Wilson turned toward Andrew but not before making his face neutral as to hide his turmoil from his lover. "Yeah?"

"You've seemed pre-occupied since the visit last night from your colleague." Not what Wilson wanted to hear or even speak about; he was here trying to put House out of his mind…he was here in the middle of the afternoon, naked in bed with Andrew to remind himself that he has moved on from his best friend. Wilson was still lost in his thoughts when Andrew spoke again.

"Another first was how you acted while we were having sex just now. You seemed more aggressive…almost angry." _'Shit'_ Wilson thought; he _was_ angry, but not at the beautiful man lying next to him…he wasn't even sure he was mad at _House_. Wilson was very angry with the whole situation and it certainly wasn't his intentions to take it out on Andrew while fucking him. Wilson turned his attention back to the ceiling that he came to know too well. "I'm sorry Andrew, I didn't mean to make you think I was angry…I just…"

Wilson didn't know what to say. He admitted to himself before he even reached the loft for his meeting with Andrew that he was using said man during that particular moment to forget about his earlier confrontation with House. What he wasn't ready to admit however, was whether he'd been using Andrew during their short relationship to also forget. He noticed the movement next to him as Andrew sat up on the bed. "Look, I'm not entirely sure what the story is with Doctor House but based on the way you've been acting since his visit, I'd say he was more than just a colleague to you."

There it was; what he'd been trying to avoid. Does he tell the truth about his love for House? Does he lie? If he did, could he get away with it? Not a great way to act in a new relationship but telling the complete truth would definitely end the relationship…or at the very least put a huge damper on it. "He was my best friend, but that's in the past." Andrew eyed him suspiciously… "just friends?" Wilson was more defensive than he meant to be… "What? You think I'm lying to you? He was just a friend…nothing more and now well… nothing at all!"

Andrew could see through the poor attempt Wilson used as a half truth. He spoke tentatively as to not upset his new partner any more than he already seemed to be. "James…"

Wilson hurried from the bed in an effort to end the line of conversation. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel…I don't know…but I have to get back to work. I'll give you a call tonight; we'll go out or…something." As almost an afterthought, Wilson turned back toward Andrew, flashed a winning smile and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Take your time, hang out here…whatever, just lock up when you leave." With one last attempt at a genuine smile, Wilson took his leave.

Andrew watched the man in his life click the door behind him as he left. "I think a visit to Doctor House is in order; need to make it clear that his presence is no longer needed, or _wanted_ in James' life."

*H/W*

House sat at his desk; attempting to slide back into the life he abruptly left behind a year before: his mind reeling over the changes that had happened in his absence. He hated change but when you're locked up, time as the tendency to march on in your absence…for good and for bad. He'd gotten his job back relatively easy, which was a pleasant surprise but Chase was now his boss (still had to get his mind wrapped around that one and also find out how he was chosen), Thirteen was leaving due to her illness progressing, and his best friend not only was now in a romantic relationship with a man but wanted nothing more to do with _him_. Change sucked indeed!

House didn't expect to come home to open arms from Wilson, but he didn't expect Andrew…An early thirtyish gorgeous man, slender; around the same height as Wilson with piercing green eyes: House had to at least appreciate that Wilson had good taste. That didn't of course make House feel any better; he worked hard while in prison coming to terms with his feelings for his best friend and hopefully said feelings being reciprocated. Andrew was most certainly not part of the equation.

What could be done though? Sure, he could interfere…he'd done it plenty of times in the past, but that was before he knew he wanted a relationship with the younger man. He needed to do something; losing Wilson from his life permanently was not an option. House was pulled from his thoughts with the sound of his glass door swooshing open. To his surprise stood the man from his thoughts…Andrew.

Feigning an innocent smile, House was the first to speak. "Well if it isn't Wilson's new toy…Andrew right? Or is his pet name for you Andy? What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Something flashed in the younger man's eyes briefly that made House take pause. Andrew proceeded further into the office and took a seat across from House without an invitation.

"I have a problem; I seem to have a boyfriend who is normally very sweet and kind. Also very attentive, but you see, the last twenty four hours he seems to be _very_ pre-occupied. I thought maybe you could help me with my…predicament." Andrew leaned back, much to relaxed for House's liking, something was up with this guy and he was going to get the heart of it.

"I know I've been gone awhile but I seem to remember it saying Doctor Gregory House on that door, not Dear Abby." Andrew leaned forward toward House; his face only inches away, with a smile that only could be described as devious; he spoke in a graveled voice. "I'm not here for advice Doctor House…I'm here to tell you to _back off_." The younger man leaned back in his chair, donning a charming smile and innocent face once again; House had to say he was impressed at the man's gull. He decided to see what made the man before him tick.

"Why would I want to back off? I have a twenty year history with the man…you've had, what? A month? Sorry pal you don't know who you're dealing with, I don't tend to listen to what people tell me."

"Well, you see Doctor House, you may've known James for twenty years, but he shares a bed with _me_." That felt like a shot into House's soul. Wilson was his and damnit, no surf boy with gorgeous eyes was going to take him away. Andrew continued with the same sick smile as his earlier demand. "Matter of fact, I just left his bed about an hour ago…nothing like a lunch time romp to get the juices flowing, don't ya think doc?"

House had obviously lost some of his sarcastic edge while in the slammer. He wanted to put this punk into his place but all he could think about was how he kissed Wilson and told him he loved him that day and Wilson's response was to jump in bed with the ass staring him down.

"He'll never love you, you know. You'll never be able to take my place in his life even if he thinks right now that you will. I know Wilson better than anyone, I know that much."

"See that's where you're wrong, he may not love me…_yet_, but that doesn't matter. I give him what he needs, which you obviously could not. I don't let go of things that I want all that easily, _YOU WON'T WIN_ Doctor House, let him go."

House was taken back a bit by the arrogant and threatening tone that Andrew's voice held. It actually sent a shiver down his spine at how evil he sounded while at the same time giving an innocent smile. He was about to tell the jerk that Wilson was not a thing and could go take a flying fuck when the object of their discussion walked through the door with an angry and very puzzled look on his face.

"What are you doing here Andrew?" At that, the youngest man stood to approach his lover. He placed a gentle kiss to Wilson's lips which seemed to surprise the oncologist a bit. House did not miss the look Andrew gave him while he kissed his best friend. '_Cocky bastard_!'

"I was called by Doctor Chase regarding another event here at the hospital for me to cater (a lie), and I thought I'd come up to see you. You weren't in your office and I recognized your friend here and thought I'd say hi." House noticed how Wilson smiled fondly at Andrew, he knew that smile; he hated himself for feeling jealous but he could see through Andrew's bullshit so why couldn't Wilson. _'Because Wilson didn't want too, that's why.' _

"You two love birds can leave my office now, I have very important things to do, like watch soaps and catch up on hospital gossip." Wilson turned to his former friend with suspicion in his eyes as to whether he was trying to fuck with his and Andrew's relationship but simply nodded his acknowledgement and led Andrew to the door. Once in the hallway, the younger man spoke. "Sorry to stop by unannounced, I just couldn't get enough of the sight of you this afternoon. " Wilson softened a bit, forgetting they had just left the source of his anxiety a moment ago.

"No…no it's okay, I was just surprised to see you that's all; glad you did." He left out of course, how shocked he was to see him present in House's office. The two men headed toward Wilson's door, stopping long enough for Wilson to put his key in the lock when Andrew spoke. "Oh, I forgot my keys on Doctor House's desk, I'll be right back." Wilson eyed him a bit suspiciously but nodded and entered his own office never the less. "I'll just be a minute."

House looked up as Andrew entered his office for the second time. "What the hell do you want now?"

The younger man approached close enough to speak soft as to not draw attention to what he was about to say. "I will not let him go no matter what you do. He's mine and it will stay that way. If you don't want him hurt, you _will_ listen to me."

"Get the fuck out of my office!" House didn't care who heard him, he'd been discombobulated by this asshole and he needed to think. Andrew turned on his heel and left but not before flashing his cocky smile one more time. "Nice seeing you again Doctor House."

House was usually a good judge of character; usually could pick the jerks out with one glance: after all he was a jerk himself; he knew what he was looking for. This guy though…Andrew, House thought was not only a jerk, but psychotic as well. Yeah, House was that too, at least he was, but that didn't make House feel any better about the situation his friend had found himself in. Was he over reacting? Was Andrew just trying to play the good boyfriend, or as House suspected, was he dangerous to Wilson? He needed to know, and he wouldn't let it go until he did. Yes he loved Wilson, yes he wanted him for himself, but he had a feeling there was more to it than just getting Andrew out of the way; he actually genuinely feared for his best friend.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. Thanks!**_


End file.
